formula_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
World Antigravity Racing League
The Formula Fusion World Antigravity Racing League is a combat anti-gravity racing competition between 10 national teams, set in 2075. The Trans-American league features 8 tracks located in North America. Before W.A.R List of events that happened before the W.A.R league. Great Tsunami of 2030 In 2030, a tsunami devastated Ontario, and the Niagara Falls area was left to rot, until it was put to use when a track was built there for the 2075 WAR league. P-1104 Virus Between 2020 and 2075, a virus was released on the population of Midtown Atlanta in Georgia, which resulted in the entire town being put in Quarantine and eventually abandoned. Safety Checks Prior to the league, safety checks were made in order to make sure the tracks were in good standing. Beast Time Trials A misterious pilot known as "The Beast" broke the lap records in some tracks, including Niagara, before the league took place. Despite no one knowing who this pilot is, the craft was caught on camera setting new astonishing records. During W.A.R The 2075 league was organized by FX WAR officials in the Lefty Institude for AG Racing. High Police Presence Due to some rumors of activists threatening to interfere and stage events during the league, authority supervision will be higher than normal, as shown by presence of FIVE O droids. These protests are meant to oppose attacks made on Bio-diversity by several sponsors. Setting "'The game is set in and around New York State 50 years after the cataclysmic events of an all-out global nuclear war rendering many regions uninhabitable. Redevelopment on a vast scale has papered over many cracks with many districts almost unrecognisable. The division between rich and poor is the greatest it has ever been with Favela style slums with make-shift buildings forming poverty stricken rings around affluent commercial districts. The year is 2075. 177 years since man first got behind the wheel of a car and raced against a competitor. Through the years, advances in science and technology have pushed the field of Quantum Levitation to a degree that allows modern transportation to be suspended within artificially created gravity fields above magnetic super-conducted highways. Along with transportation, this technology became embedded in motor sport racing; the pomp and celebration of what was Formula 1, evolved to become FORMULA FUSION – QUANTUM RACING LEAGUES. '' ''The racing calendar is now established as a global sporting event that brings technology and science together like never before. Because of the high level of technical competition and the huge levels of investment the race attracts - the traditional corporate backed race teams have given way to huge University based research facilities. Each team is now represented on a national level by these huge schools of excellence. These Mega-Universities are often the size of large cities with their own economies and laws. With competition for research funding high, each race season is as much about showcasing the skills of the pilots as it is the performance of the craft. Competition to attract the best researchers and engineers to these institutions is fierce with big money headhunting common place. Craft pilots are nurtured from birth and conditioned into becoming perfect testing machines to support this drive for success. '' ''Universities regularly publish their standings in global research tables and this in turn allows them to achieve greater funding and expansion. Formula Fusion is a perfect testing grounds for the latest in hardware and science innovations. To support research surrounding the event, Universities have focused on 4 key areas of innovation: ''- Weapon Systems'' ''- Propulsion Systems'' ''- Craft Materials'' ''- Quantum Physics '' Tracks are made up of magnetic superconductors that suspend the craft within a gravitational field using super-cells, cooled by liquid nitrogen. This Quantum Levitation effect allows the craft to skim along the track at incredibly high speeds whilst remaining suspended above the track surface. Magnetic side buffers create an invisible barrier to dampen impact at high speeds."